The thing's I won't do for my company
by Ciarlini
Summary: Rated M for Cursing and Subjective Sexual Content. My First Story, hope you guys like it. Just a Stub about the character Merit from the Game Syndicate, thinking about developing it in something bigger.


**Rated M for Cursing and Subjective Sexual Content**

**My First Story, hope you guys like it. Just a Stub about a character from the Game Syndicate, thinking about developing it in something bigger.**

**Sorry about any misspelled word or errors of grammar or syntax.**

**Please take your time to review the good points and bad points, it would be very heplful to me.**

* * *

There is something very disturbing about coughing blood of someone else, even Merit knew it. As he tried to get out of the huge tank of blood, his Dart Chip pointed out the security guards approaching through the sidewalks of the facility. He dove back into the blood his dart enhancing his vision and let him see the body of the Cayman Agent in the Bottom, and his brand new weapon. Merit finally got his hands around the gun, and automatically started firing towards the outside of the Tank.

Bullets started flying outside the tank, each one of them finding their targets automatically. Some guards managed to evade, but most of them died even before they knew Merit was firing from the inside of the Tank.

To be true, Merit couldn't see shit, besides the interior of the tank. But he didn't have to. The prototype weapon fired .45 slugs with infra-red seeking technology, that aimed at the Chips inside the heads of the guards. And with the brand new Magnetic Trajectory Alteration Technology, the bullets could make hard turns with ease. He just had to shoot in one direction, and bullets would spray towards the enemies. That's why they called it Bee Hive.

In the middle of all the Chaos caused by the Bee Hive, the Glass lateral of the tank couldn't hold the pressure of the Blood and then Shattered, letting all the Blood, and Merit, flow to the Outside. Still holding the Trigger of the Bee Hive, but without really looking where the gun was pointing, Merit stood up soaked in blood. "The things I won't do for my company." He joked to himself.

Then the voice of his Conscience – At least that was the way he liked to call her – talked inside his head. "Seventy Two second to Reactor Fracture, advise leaving Risk Area." The voice was calm, serene, feminine and Electronic." I heard you the first time." Merit replied back. Some of the guards were still running from the bullets that chased them, but then finally Merit heard the typical click noise saying that the Bee Hive went out of Bees. The guards that were left didn't took to long to start shooting at Merits Direction, at least they still were afraid to put their heads out to even look where they were firing.

"Optimal Exit Route Traced." Said he's conscience. Suddenly a white line appeared in the ground, being drawn by the Chip in the Enhancing Vision Mode, a new technology that allows the chip to communicate with more influence and understanding between the user and the chip. Merit goes off running like following the digital trail that was pointed to him, he climbed the walls and jumped through a small window. The bullets were scorching the his surrounds, and suprisely none actually hit him, besides the occasional scrape, he had landed in a scaffolding catwalk in the Outside, and the guards couldn't make the same jump he just did.. The catwalk kept in line towards the restoration site of a Skyscraper, Merit followed that line until it ended, and after it ended he kept going until he chip sayed he was in a safe distance.

Few seconds later he was looking to the 100 floor empresarial-laboratory building he was before, from the balcony of nearby Residential Building. The Explosion came like a huge Flash, and he kept his eyes open, while the chip managed to restore the damaged cells, it was a sensation that he found himself addicted. As he watched the building collapse the top hitted three others Skycrapers that where nearest it and then fell through the clouds vanishing from his sights, few seconds later the whole city shook and trembled with the impact that came from Below. "They will probably discount it from my paycheck, those assholes." He said turning to the woman enrolled in a towel and crouching behind him."I think I should get an advantage for myself after all." He approached the woman, and while she started screaming and crying he unzipped his pants.

.oOo.

"Patching through call from Jack Denham." Said the voice of his Conscience. A small square whith a picture of Jack Denham appeared in the corner of Merits vision. "Merit, I told you to destroy the Research facilities, not half of São Paulo!" said Denham in a serious line.

"Sorry… _ugh_… Boss. Security shot their own… _Ahh_… Reactor." Merit responded painting between his own words. "Okay, at least we got access to their research before everything went to space. Are you okay? You sound like heavy trouble breathing?" said Denham in a complete different tone. "I'm fine boss, but I gotta go now. See you in a bit." Merit hanged up on Denham, so he won't hear him moaning as he finished what he was doing.

"Good Lord!" He was now closing his pants and cleaning the sweat on his face. "You two! You were amazing, you know that?" He talked with the woman enrolled in the towel, and with a younger teenage, that most probable was her daughter. "It's just too bad we can't repeat it another time. See you soon." As he walked back the woman grabbed a piece of glass on the floor and without blinking or saying anything slashed the throat of her daughter and cut open her own wrist. "Strange Persuade Behavior. Recorded for future technical analysis." Said the voice of his conscience.

Merit walked to the elevator of the Residential Building; he was whistling the music as he annoying conscience, once again directed the word to him. "Receiving new guidelines from HQ, please hold…" Merit took a long breath and snapped his neck. "Chip Extraction Order Granted. Cayman Valuable Asset located evacuating in personal vehicle, 32km south and increasing. Tracing Interception Route" The elevator had finished his descent of 77 floors and was in the parking lot. Merit walked out of it looking to the cars around him. "Fastest mobile vehicle founded." His conscience had already hacked inside the system of a Hooverbike parked, deactivating its alarm and starting the Engine. "Keep on riding, huh?" Merit joked with himself one more time.

.oOo.

The Hooverbike was fast, very, very fast. And it had been a long time since Merit had driven, he almost had forgotten how it was, especially with the Chip. The transit was packed with the small electronic cars automatic controlled by the Transit System. As he drived by, his chip worked unstoppable driving the cars around him out of his path, even driving some of them into each other. The powerful Hooverbike moved agile and fast between the vehicles that opened the way for it, Merit barely could hear anything apart from the wind in his ears, and the annoying voice of his conscience telling him that the target was now at 10km distance and approaching.

It didn't take one minute for him to spot the convoy. Seven armored-trucks, painted black with bulletproof windows and Tires. The moved all lined up in the middle of the Five Lanes Highway. They were moving at 100 miles per hour, but Merit was moving at 200. "Target in line of Sight." The chip immediately marked the car where the asset was, the middle one obvious.

Merit jumped from the bike and he literally flied through the air at 200 miles per hour landing at the roof of the Huge Black Vehicle where he target was. He couldn't say that it didn't hurt. It did. If he didn't have the chip, he would probably be dead. But then that was why the chip was there, to fix his broken bones and cure him off all evil. Or something like that. The Hooverbike kept going into its route and hit the first car of the convoy, the chip then opened it hydrogen cell compartments and the first car blew up towards the sky, and landing on top of the second was holding on the roof of the car, while his Dart chip did the Magic. He couldn't hack the armored car Systems, but he could hack the family cars nearby. Two small eletronics cars, in one of them a happy family with one dog and all, tossed themselves against the armored trucks. The Armored trucks rolled over, and exploded in the middle of the highway.

The door of the car where Merit was opened, and one guard appeared already firing his gun. Merit chip worked fast, and made the gun backfire in the face of the Guard that fell of the car. The door was the only way merit would be able to get inside the vehicle, so then he jumped with an acrobatic move to enter the vehicle, before anyone inside closed it. He felt on the floor inside, looking up to five guards seated and his target." Hey Guys, what's up?" he said in an serene tone, and before anyone could get the chance to respond he was snappig the neck of one of the guards.

One guard tried to grab him from the back, and Merit threw him over his shoulder into the other one that was pulling a pistol. Another one pulled out a combat knife and almost delivered a blow to Merits throat. He pulled the arm with the knife, and broke it in three different points. But then someone of the guards kicked him in the back, he felt on top of his target. "Just a minute, I'll be right back with you." He said getting up and turning towards the guards.

He pulled one of them by the hand and used him as a shield, while other one fired with an APP-3 pistol at his friend. He threw the dead body on top of the guard with the gun, and jumped on top of another one, smashing his head against the floor of the vehicle. Finally he pulled the one under the body by the leg and smashed his head with a good old stomp to the face. Then was him and the last one, with the broken arm, the man crouched begging for his life, but Merit didn't really cared. He beat the man with his fists, until the blows were deafened by the blood

When he looked up his target was pointing a pistol to him. "Not the brightest idea you ever had." Merit said, and before the man could even pull the trigger, Merit had already dismounted the slide of the gun and making it useless. With one hand pressing the shoulder Merit putted the man down to his knees, he stuck the Chip-Extractor in the man's left eye. He shouted and cried as the extractor went deeper and deeper into his brains until it reached the chip the pulled it out. "It's always more fun when they're alive." Merit said looking at extracted chip closer, while his own chip analyzed the Cayman chip.

.oOo.

"Anything else to do, mom?" Merit said talking with his conscience. "Receiving new guidelines please hold…" The feminine voice talked back. Merit stayed there in the middle of the Highway, now without any cars passing thanks to the coupple armor-transports burning a little further down the road. He looked up staring at the sun for no reason. "Relocate to Eurocorp safe-house into São Paulo DMZ Down Zone. Wait for new instructions on arrival." Said his conscience.

"What? That's like 100 miles from here! Great, just great." He shouted and argued with the Chip. "Stipulating better route." The chip answered. "Shut up, okay? I'll find my own way" He looked around him, but no vehicle was even passing since the traffic couldn't pass the Fire Blockade. So he started walking.

Merit took only a few things he would need from the Armored Car stopped and went down through a maintenance access, and within minutes he was down into São Paulo Downzone. The Downzone as whole extended itself for more than 500 miles, spreading itself across the floor of the Highways, and the Skyscrapers. In there, the chip had little or no use, besides keeping Merit working properly. Since the day was still clear people were out and moving with through the alleys, the filthy of the place could be felt by the air in it. Merit walked among then, trying to keep his Buda-Zen calm, while the people bumped on him.

For a long time he kept walking, stopping only once to eat something, and that his conscience revealed to him "Poison detected in aliment, separating and destroying threat." He finally found and metro station still used by the unchipped population and jumped on one of the metro cars. It was slow, so then it took him couple hour to go through the rest of the Pacified Downzone.

Once he arrived at the DMZ, he could see the changing just by looking at the streets. The buildings were still a bunch of ugly piece of shit buildings, but now they were becoming more like warzones ugly piece of shit buildings. The windows and doors were protected by bars, the more tall buildings had electric fence between the first floor and the Ground level, and some walls had received a metal plate trying to reinforce them. There weren't anyone else walking in the streets for exception for Merit and few bums lying on the floor. Despite it was the middle of the afternoon the sunlight almost didn't reach the Downzone, unable to perceive between the huge Skyscrapers. Lights were on 24/7 in that area, and Merit could see a few barrels used as campfire.

The whole thing was confusing and resembled and 3D, multi-level mouse Labyrinth. With passages and corridors leading everywhere, you could easily get lost in there. For now he would just follow straight up and see were his Chip would take him, after all that's pretty much he's been doing.


End file.
